1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a toy molder/extruder and more specifically for such a toy which is used to injection mold clay dough into toy molds to form playful three dimensional objects and for continuous extrusion of clay dough through dies to form playful cross-sectional designs for children. Thus, the present invention is directed to a toy which functions in such a way as to add a new dimension to molding of clay dough for children and to also add the feature of extrusion capabilities.
Clay dough is a type of formable and moldable material which is sold for children along with molding kits and free form use. Kenner Products Company of Cincinnati, Ohio markets PLAY DOUGH(.RTM.) and this product as well as equivalent materials sold by competitors are well known and recognized in the field of toy products for children PLAY DOUGH(.RTM.) is a registered trademark of Kenner Products Company). Various products employing PLAY DOUGH(.RTM.) include cookie cutter type toys as well as insets, compression molds and extrusions. However, it is not believed that any toy such as the present invention for using a toy tool to mold or extrude has been created for playful purposes.
Numerous toy tools have been developed over the years and these are exemplified by the toy press described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,315,746 issued to Theodore Smolinsky and the toy hammer of U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,927, also issued to Theodore Smolinsky. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,177 issued to Carl Merl describes a toy convertible power shop with simulated power tool functions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,302 issued to Lewis Cheskin describes simulated extrusions or pop-out figures from a tube. While all of these patents relate in a manner to toys which involve simulated tools and/or creation of forms of playful designs, none teach or suggest the advantageous toy molder/extruder of the present invention.